Ultraviolet
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Sasuke est un mauvais garçon, qui traite les femmes comme des objets. Et les mauvais garçons doivent être punis, d'une façon... ou d'une autre! SasuHina, KibaHina, onesided NejiHina.
1. Partie I

**Disclaimer:** La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé: **Sasuke traite les femmes comme des objets. Tsunade décide de lui jouer un petit tour. _Mais qu'il est mignon ce petit bout de chou ! Qui va prendre soin de lui?_

**Pairings**: SasuHina, Kiba Hina, onesided NejiHina

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: Kisa_

**Partie I**

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke Uchiha, le seul et l'unique, passa sa soirée dans un club de Konoha où se rejoignaient les ninjas célèbres. C'était très « animé ». Il aimait particulièrement les stripteaseuses et autres gogo danseuses… Ca le distrayait quand il revenait de ses missions.

Il n'avait jamais vécu d'histoire d'amour. Pour lui, les femmes, on les « sautait » et c'est tout. Il n'avait aucun respect pour la gente féminine. Depuis tout petit, il avait eût des femelles autour de lui, s'accrochant à sa basques et lui hurlant dans les oreilles _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!_ Auparavant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce fan-club, mais maintenant qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 22 ans, il comprenait l'utilité de ces pots-de-colle. Le sexe.

Cependant, cette nuit, tout allait changer pour lui. Il allait remettre en question ce qu'il pensait des femmes, et surtout, SE remettre en question.

★★★★★★★★★★

Il s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de saké, le premier et certainement pas le dernier de la soirée. Puis il localisa une jolie petite blonde. Il s'approcha et lui pinça les fesses, arborant son habituel petit sourire en coin. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. En voyant qui il était, elle lui sourit à son tour. Voyons, c'était Sasuke Uchiha !! Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle rougit. Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami observa la scène du bar et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Combien de victimes y aura-t-il ce soir?

★★★★★★★★★★

Sasuke sortit des toilettes, et remit en place le col de sa chemise qui était de travers. Il se regarda ensuite dans une glace et disciplina un peu ses cheveux avant de se rasseoir au bar. La blonde sortit peu après, les joues roses, la jupe froissée. Elle alla rejoindre Sasuke .

- Tu étais super.

- Normal.

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'on sortirait ensemble, hein ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme esquiva ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Elle le regarda, choquée.

- Mais si, tu m'as dit que tu m'avais aimée dès le premier abord ! Que tu voulais faire de moi ta petite amie !

Il lui souria méchamment.

- Tu regardes trop les contes de fées à la TV poupée.

- Poupée ? T'es qu'une ordure !! lui lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne me souviens même pas de ton nom.

Elle le gifla et partit, furieuse et honteuse de s'être laissée avoir. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne se souvenait vraiment pas de son prénom. Il l'avait déjà oubliée. Il avait tiré un bon coup. C'est tout.

★★★★★★★★★★

Tsunade observa ce phénomène qui venait pratiquement tous les soirs ici. Il revenait commander un autre verre de saké, par habitude également, après être sorti des wc… Où elle savait très bien ce qui se passait. Elle le regarda d'un air désapprobateur alors qu'il lui commandait encore la même boisson.

- Alors on s'amuse Sasuke?

- Pas mal.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es tombé bien bas? Tu traites les femmes comme des objets.

Sasuke afficha son sourire narquois, devenu sa marque de fabrique.

- Si je les traite comme cela, c'est parce que ce_ sont_ des objets. Je ne les oblige pas à faire l'amour avec moi, elles sont plus que consentantes…

- Ton comportement est révoltant. Tu n'aimerais pas aimer et être aimé en retour?

- Quelles balivernes! Je reçois beaucoup d'amour, répondit-il avec un petit rire suffisant, et je n'ai pas besoin de donner.

- Je parle d'un amour sincère et réciproque. Pas de ces aventures d'un soir.

Sasuke s'accouda au bar et observa Tsunade de haut en bas.

- Dis donc, on ne serait pas jalouse? Trop vieille Tsunade_-sama_? Vous voulez essayer?

L'hokage éclata de rire, et une petite lueur de malice brilla dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne connaît encore rien à la vie Sasuke! Tu n'as que ton joli petit minois, assez efféminé! Ca plaît, que veux-tu? Et si jamais tu ne l'avais pas, huh? Tu penses que les jolies filles accourraient vers toi ? Qu'elles se laisseraient toucher les fesses ? Qu'elles perdraient leur fierté en se donnant à toi quand tu le veux? Sois réaliste. Sans ton nom et ta plastique tu n'es rien.

Sasuke avait laissé la femme déblatérer ce qu'elle avait à dire mais là, c'était un peu trop quand même.

- Bon si vous pouviez essayer de ne pas vous mêler de mes histoires de cul, ce serait mieux, clair ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis eu un petit sourire en coin qui ne plut pas à Sasuke.

- Bien sûr.

Elle prépara sa boisson et glissa une petite poudre à l'intérieur. Elle tendit ensuite le verre à Sasuke qui le prit.

- Merci, dit-il séchement.

Alors qu'il buvait quelques gorgées, Tsunade le regardait intensément en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles, et en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Un jutsu?_

Mais elle ne répondait pas et continuait à murmurer un charabia qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne chercha pas plus loin mais détourna les yeux. Elle était bizarre. Il termina sa boisson, et quelques instants plus tard Tsunade se tut. Il reporta son attention sur elle et vit qu'elle le fixait encore, souriant étrangement.

Il se leva de son siège, elle était devenue complètement timbrée. Il chercha dans sa poche son paquet de cigarettes. Il était vide.

- Merde.

Il hésita à retourner en arrière en acheter au bar mais la sannin lui donnait des frissons… même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer ! Il sortit donc du pub en quête d'un autre bar.

Il faisait vraiment froid ce soir là et il grelottait. Il découvrit une enseigne de bar à quelques mètres et se dépêcha…

- Huh.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait effroyablement mal. Là, à l'instant, il y avait eu comme une explosion à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait des vertiges à présent, il s'assit par terre et souffla bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec son corps ? Il y eut comme une seconde explosion et il s'évanouit sous la douleur.

★★★★★★★★★★

Hinata sortit de l'hôpital où elle travaillait en tant que stagiaire. Elle espérait devenir une interne rapidement! Pour l'instant, elle ne travaillait vraiment qu'en soirée, la journée, elle prenait surtout des cours ou faisait des expériences chez elle, essayant de créer des antidotes, des remèdes…

Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour être ninja et elle avait été incroyablement soulagée quand son père avait finalement accepté de la laisser suivre la voie qu'elle souhaitait, celle de ninja médicale. Elle avait dû laisser le trône d'héritière à sa petite sœur, Hanabi mais à présent, ça lui était égal.

Elle était heureuse comme cela. De plus, les années lui avaient permis de gagner plus confiance en elle et de vaincre sa timidité… En règle générale!

La jeune Hyuuga prit la route pour retourner à son appartement quand elle le vit…

★★★★★★★★★★

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement. Où était-il ? Il avait un de ces mal de crânes ! Il scruta les horizons… Mais… Il était dans la rue ! Puis il se souvint qu'il était sorti du club. Il se leva en titubant. Les piétons chuchotaient en passant à côté de lui.

« A son âge... »

« Le pauvre, il a peut-être perdu ses parents. »

« Si c'est pas malheureux de nos jours! »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas très bien. Généralement, on le regardait avec admiration, crainte, on ne le plaignait pas…

Et là, il s'aperçut de ce qui clochait. Il nageait _littéralement _dans ses vêtements. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il était debout et, malgré tout, les autres personnes semblaient beaucoup plus grandes que lui. Il regarda ses mains. Les bagues qu'il portait étaient tombées et son poignet, trop fin, n'avait pas retenu sa montre et ses bracelets. Il farfouilla dans ses affaires et sorti un petit miroir. Il se regarda.

- Arghhhhhh !!!!!!!! C'est pas moi ça!?

_Si. C'est moi… Mais il y a quinze ans !_

C'était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce soit réél… N'importe quoi… N'importe quoi…N'importe quoi… Il se pinça. Non, il ne rêvait pas…

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Et il se souvint de la Godaime et de ses gestes.

- C'est cette vielle folle, j'en suis sûr… C'est elle qui m'a foutu comme ça !

Il se dirigea vers le bar d'où il venait. Il était pieds nus et avait juste son t-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles:

A l'entrée, le portier eut un air compatissant. Mais quand il lui demanda d'entrer il refusa tout net.

- Désolé p'tit, j'ai pas le droit de te laisser entrer.

Sasuke débattu longuement, puis rageusement, il abandonna. Personne ne laisserait entrer un petit garçon de sept ans dans un bar !

Il soupira et avança un peu. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il s'appuya contre un mur. Il avait (presque) envie de pleurer.

En tournant la tête, il aperçut une jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Elle était vraiment très belle. Elle devait avoir son âge… Enfin, son VERITABLE âge. Ses longs cheveux bleus cascadaient sur ses épaules et encadraient un joli visage aux traits fins et aux yeux… blancs? Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part… Mais oui bien sûr ! C'était une Huuga ! Bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son prénom…

Soudain, elle le regarda. Elle eut l'air effroyablement choquée. Il l'observa.

★★★★★★★★★★

Il avait l'air si mignon. Comment un petit garçon pouvait-il rester dans la rue à une heure pareille ? En remarquant comment il était vêtu, Hinata pensa alors que c'était un clochard. Son t-shirt ne semblait pas poisseux mais il ne portait que ça… et il était pieds nus.

_ Par ce froid, il doit geler !_

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hinata, et toi ?

- Sasuke, répondit-il, un peu surpris.

_Sasuke? Comme Sasuke Uchiha? Il y a même un air de ressemblance!_

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Où sont tes parents ?

Sasuke hésita. Autant inventer une histoire, elle ne le croirait jamais s'il lui racontait la vérité de toutes façons…

- J'en ai plus.

_C'est la vérité._

- h ! Je suis désolée… s'exclama-t-elle, ayant vraiment l'air navrée.

Elle enleva son manteau et le mit sur ses épaules.

- Mon pauvre, tu es gelé… Et si…

Elle hésitait. Elle avait envie de le ramener chez elle… Le laisser ici serait une sorte de crime… Il allait mourir de froid…

- Ecoute, ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Tu seras au chaud au moins, et demain on avisera.

Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette fille était vraiment excessivement gentille. Elle ramassait tous les chiots égarés ou quoi ? Mais il n'allait pas refuser une telle invitation ! Sinon, il allait crever de froid ici !

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle sourit.

- Tu es trop mignon.

Ca le fit rougir. Il secoua la tête. Sasuke Uchiha ne rougissait pas. Et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était mignon.

- Je vais te porter, d'accord? Tes pauvres pieds…

Elle le souleva et le serra dans ses bras, l'accompagnant jusque chez elle. A peine quelques minutes qu'elle avait commencé à marcher, et Sasuke voyait bien qu'elle peinait à le porter.

_Faible_.

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa joue mais elle gardait toujours ce même sourire calme et reposant sur ses lèvres.

_Pathétique_.

* * *

**A suivre  
**

* * *


	2. Partie II

**Disclaimer:** La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! _

_**Inurame :** Oui, c'est vrai xD J'ai l'habitude d'écrire en forme de script, mais en plus ce n'est apparemment pas authorisé sur donc plus de prénoms devant les dialogues... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite : )_

_**Sweetysanae : **Vi, maintenant Sasuke est un chibi ! lol Et puis... c'est du SasuHina donc... ; )_

_**!!!DoDo:** Merci! Voilà la suite! En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue! _

_**nemulos :** Héhé, vi le "bellâtre" n'a plus ses atouts avec lui pour le moment! Dure dure la vie d'un gosse:p_

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: __Kisa_

**Partie II**

Hinata jeta ses clés sur la petite table du salon et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

**- **Fais comme chez toi ! Je vais te chercher quelques affaires, tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état !

Elle disparut ensuite à travers une porte et Sasuke soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il se posait une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse…

_Maudite __Tsunade !  
_

Il observa autour de lui. L'appartement d'Hinata était vraiment très propre. Et entièrement blanc. Aucune couleur vive. Simple.

_Comme elle_.

Il s'assit sur un tatami et attendit qu'elle revienne. Il se posait plein de questions « Que va-t-on devenir sans moi pour les missions ? Comment vais-je faire pour aller au club ? Que va-t-on penser ? Comment prévenir quelqu'un ? » et d'autres ! Mais la principale question était : « Comment vais-je faire pour retrouver mon corps ?? »

**- **Voilà ! dit- Hinata en revenant, brandissant des vêtements, je t'ai trouvé un grand t-shirt et un de mes shorts ! Ca devrait aller pour l'instant !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était diablement sexy. Elle s'était changée et avait elle-même mis un petit-short et un débardeur blanc. Pourquoi portait-elle cette ignoble veste beige dehors alors qu'elle avait des formes exactement là où il fallait ? Sasuke détestait les filles squelettiques. Et Hinata Hyuuga était le contraire de squelettique. En fait, elle était exactement son type de fille. Il maudit la veste de la jeune femme. Sans elle, il aurait pu la remarquer depuis longtemps!

**- **Autant dehors il fait très froid, autant ici c'est le sauna ! L'appartement est chauffé énormément ! expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit les vêtements.

**- **Tiens. Mais… tu devrais peut-être prendre une petite douche non ?

**- **Non non c'est bon…

**- **Mum…si ! Tu ne dois pas sentir très bon… Excuse-moi de le dire !

Elle se rapprocha de lui mais il s'écarta. S'engagea alors une petite course-poursuite. Elle le rattrapa finalement en le tenant par la taille et ils tombèrent par terre en riant.

**- **Mais… tu sens l'eau de Cologne !

Sasuke était excité rien qu'à sentir la peau douce de la jeune femme contre lui… mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il était à son avantage dans ce corps !

**- **Oui… Je, j'en ai… enfin oui.

_Il bég__ayait ? Maudite femme ! __Sasuke__Uchiha__ ne bégayait jamais !_

Hinata ne chercha pas plus loin et lui sourit.

**- **Une petite douche s'impose quand même ! Tu en as trop mit ! Ca cocotte plus qu'autre chose !

Sasuke se renfrogna. Ca _cocottait_ ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça ! Toutes les filles n'avait jamais fait allusion à son eau de Cologne… pas dans ces termes en tout cas !

**- **Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- **Elle sent bon cette eau de Cologne, non ?

**- **Pas du tout ! On dirait quelque chose que tu as acheté au marché et qui date de je ne sais quelle année !

Il fronça les sourcils.

_C'est du Jean-Paul Gautier ignare_ !

Mais il ne releva pas la remarque, un enfant n'est pas tellement censé connaître les prix des parfums. Il prit les vêtements et la serviette qu'elle lui donna et la suivit dans la salle de bain.

**- **Alors voilà ! Tu veux que je te lave ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

**- **Ca va pas la tête !?

Il rougissait. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être que ça lui aurait plu…

**- **Ok, ok ! Je vous laisse monsieur ! Je vais préparer à manger !

Il sourit inconsciemment. Elle était adorable cette fille… Ca ne lui déplairait pas de rester avec elle plus longtemps… Il secoua sa tête. A quoi pensait-il ?

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. Il se fit couler un bain, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il regarda les produits de douche et constata qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul un peu _'masculin'_.

___Bon, c'est normal, je suis chez une meuf, mais si elle a un copain, il pourrait y avoir autre chose…_

Il scruta la salle de bain, non, aucun signe d'un autre homme vivant avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était plutôt content… Il finit par choisir un flacon rose et une bouteille mauve pailletée pour se laver… avec un gel douche à la pêche et un shampoing au même parfum…

★★★★★★★★★★

Hinata termina ses onigiris et ses sushis. Elle vit une petite tête à l'embrasure de la porte et sourit.

**- **Ca y est Sa...suke...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et éclata de rire. Le petit garçon avait à présent une important masse de cheveux bouclés sur la tête !

- On dirait... un petit mouton ! put-elle articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Sasuke serra les dents. _Quelle humiliation !_

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ton shampoing ! commenta-t-il, mécontent.

- Ne boude pas bout de chou ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, et tu sens bon maintenant !

Il rougit. Ca allait devenir une habitude.

- Tu as du utiliser le shampoing spécial volume et boucles... Quelqu'un me l'a donné et je ne l'avais jamais utilisé auparavant... Grâce à toi je sais ce que ça donne !

Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, devant l'air bougeon de Sasuke.

- Allez ne boude pas : ) Les effets vont sûrement s'en aller demain matin vu que tes cheveux sont lisses...Tu aimes les onigiris ?

Il hocha sa petite tête (bouclée xD).

**- **Tant mieux ! Installe-toi sur la table du salon, j'arrive !

Il fit comme elle avait dit et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit un bon dîner, dans une maison accueillante… Il s'étonna à apprécier cela.

**- **Chaud devant ! dit-elle en posant le repas devant lui.

Elle mit la table te vint s'installer à son tour.

**- **Itadakimasu !

**- **Itadakimasu…

**- **Je mange toujours tard à cause de mon travail… Ca fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi !

**- **Tu n'as pas de petit copain ? demanda Sasuke.

Le visage d'Hinata prit une teinte rouge.

**- **Non non… J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur des garçons… La dernière fois, quelqu'un m'a proposé de sortir avec lui mais il ne voulait que… dormir avec moi…

Sasuke se sentit soudainement embarrassé… Ca lui rappelait quelque chose…

**- **… Gomen ! Tu n'as pas à savoir ces choses là ! sourit-elle. C'est bon ?

**- **Oui, oui ! Délicieux.

**- **C'est bien alors. Bon, parle-moi un peu de toi. Comment se fait-il que tu étais dans la rue ce soir ?

Il était pris par surprise. Il n'avait pas encore inventé de scénario…

**- **Heu… Et bien… Depuis pas longtemps en fait…

**- **Que s'est-il passé ?

**- **Heu, mes parents sont morts et j'ai été placé dans un centre d'accueil… Mais personne ne m'aimait là-bas !

Il s'étonnait d'avoir trouver une explication si rapidement.

**- **Oui, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux être dans un centre que dans la rue, dans le froid ?

**- **… J'aime bien être avec toi, répondit-il sincèrement.

La jeune femme sourit.

**- **T'es mignon bonhomme, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais je ne peux pas te servir de mère… Heu, de grande sœur d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas si vieille ! Je veux bien t'héberger quelques temps mais il va falloir trouver une solution, ok ? En plus le centre ne te recherche pas ?

**- **Non, non !!

**- **D'accord… finit-elle par dire, pas très convaincue, bon, finis de manger, on verra plus tard !

Il s'exécuta, trop heureux d'avoir échapper à la conversation.

★★★★★★★★★★

Hinata étala un matelas dans sa chambre, à côté de son lit et prépara la literie.

**- **Allez Sasuke, c'est plus que l'heure de dormir pour toi !

Il sourit. Il se couchait beaucoup plus tard que ça habituellement ! Mais il obéit naturellement et vint s'allonger sur le matelas qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Elle éteint la lumière et vint s'allonger également.

**- **Oyasumi...

**- **Oyasumi.

★★★★★★★★★★

Il se retourna et se retourna de tous les côtés, incapable de trouver la bonne position pour dormir. Il soupira.

**- **Sasuke, chuchota Hinata.

Il sursauta. Il la pensait endormie.

**- **Oui ?

**- **Viens.

Elle écarta un bout de sa couverture, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il déglutit bruyamment en regardant ses jolies jambes blanches. Quelle merde, s'il n'avait pas été dans ce fichu corps, dieu seul sait qu'il aurait passé une très bonne soirée…

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui prit la main et l'amena sur son lit. Elle le recouvrit de sa couette.

**- **Tu dormiras peut-être mieux avec quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit un bras autour de lui, l'attirant à elle.

**- **J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère… souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Sasuke n'en doutait pas. Mais il ne pourrait jamais dormir de cette façon ! L'odeur d'Hinata l'enivrait, il avait envie d'elle, c'était horrible.

Il se résigna en repensant à la taille qu'il avait et se contenta de la regarder dormir paisiblement…

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	3. Partie III

**Disclaimer:** La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

_Merci à sweetysanae, Nemulos!!!DoDo!!!, kare-rinn, miss-hayden, gladys, Inurame & Manitchi pour les reviews!_

_Pour répondre à kare-rin: Oui, notre ptit Sasuke va en baver bientôt! Mini extrait dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs! xD_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: Kisa_

**Partie III**

Naruto était installé à son stand de ramen préféré: le _Ichiraku Ramen Bar_, et entamait déjà le quatrième bol de son plat préféré. Ino et Shikamaru vinrent le rejoindre.

- Alors le morfale, ça va ? le salua Ino.

- Ino ! Shikamaru ! Vous venez de rentrer de mission ?

- Ouais… C'était trop chiant, content de rentrer au bercail! soupira Shikamaru. Un bol de ramen siouplait ! lança-t-il à l'attention du vendeur.

- Arrête de râler tout le temps ! On s'en est bien sortis !

- Dit celle qui s'est cassé le poignet ! Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, grommela-t-il.

Naruto ria.

- Hé les amoureux ! C'est pour quand le mariage ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois au couran t?! demanda Ino, étonnée.

- Quoi ? Vous allez vraiment vous marier ?! s'exclama-t-il, manquant de s'étouffer.

- INO ! On avait dit qu'on réfléchissaitavant de l'annoncer !

Il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira.

- Fais comme si t'avais rien entendu Naruto…

- Au fait, rien de spécial ne s'est produit pendant notre absence ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de détourner la conversation.

- Je crois pas… Sakura est partie avec l'équipe de Neji, Tenten et Lee pour une mission à Suna… Et sinon… Oh, Sasuke a encore fait le connard au club.

- Pffff, il changera jamais celui-là ! Faudrait qu'il trouve une meuf qui sache le discipliner un peu !

- J'suis contente d'avoir changé de chéri! avoua Ino en enlaçant Shikamaru, mais faut avouer qu'il est toujours aussi sexy…

**-** D'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui… On était censé s'entraîner ensemble ! M'enfin, j'suppose qu'il s'est pas réveillé, il a dû trop abuser de certains plaisirs hier soir… Un vrai Jiraya maintenant! ricana Naruto, un peu jaloux quand même.

★★★★★★★★★★

_Ca sent bon… C'est tout doux…_

**-** Hum…

Sasuke ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour se retrouver collé à une très jolie fille. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de sa nuit. Etrange. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la ramener à lui.

_Mais…elle est lou__r__de !_

Il tira de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet de l'avancer de quelques millimètres à peine.

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et bougea un peu dans son sommeil. Sasuke décida donc de la réveiller en douceur. Il avait bien envie de se souvenir de cette nuit… Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis plus haut, laissant de petits baisers mouillés partout où il passait. Elle grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Hinata s'étira et sursauta en voyant le visage du petit qu'elle avait ramené la nuit dernière dangereusement près du sien. Par réflexe, elle s'écarta, et Sasuke l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il resta coi en entendant sa voix… C'était bien la sienne ? Ce petit cri aigu de tapette? On aurait dit celle d'un gamin qui n'avait pas encore mué.

- Mais Sasuke, il ne faut pas embrasser quelqu'un sans son autorisation.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, elle adorait faire ça. Puis elle s'inclina pour poser un baiser sur sa joue gauche.

- Voilà ! Je me venge !

Elle regarda son réveil.

- Déjà 11h00 ! Mais on a dormi comme des loirs ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant du lit. Je vais m'habiller, tu restes sage en attendant, ok ?

Mais… C'était quoi cette histoire ?? Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille… Et puis tout lui revint en tête. Il descendit à son tour du lit et chercha un miroir. Il faillit pousser le même cri que la première fois, mais se retint. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Quelle merde !

Sasuke, membre du clan Uchiha, bête de sexe, ninja fort et respecté (_enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, laissons le rêver!_) s'était changer en morveux de sept ans !

★★★★★★★★★★

- J'hésite… Le noir ou le rouge ? Tu préfères lequel ?

Sasuke soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il remettrait les pieds dans une boutique de vêtements… pour enfants ! En tout cas pas pour lui. Hinata avait insisté pour lui acheter quelques vêtements, mais apparemment pour elle le strict nécessaire signifiait quelques trentaines de choses en tout genre. En passant par la brosse à dent et en terminant par les chaussures !

Elle lui présentait deux manteaux.

- Le noir.

- Tu es sûr ? Ca ne fait pas un peu tristounet ? Le rouge est sympa aussi, il y a trois pâquerettes devant : )

- Justement… -.-'

- Bon ok, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, emportant par la même occasion la paire de basket, les dix paires de chaussettes bariolées, les dix slips Batman et Spiderman (Sasuke avait bien insisté, il voulait ceux là… et pas ceux de Franklin ou Oui-oui !), cinq t-shirts et quelques sous-pulls…

Il allait la suivre quand il entendit deux gars de son âge (réel) parler d'Hinata…

- Elle est mignonne la fille là-bas…

- Ouais ! En plus elle a l'air trop naïve, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudra même pas te refuser un verre, elle va gober n'importe quoi…

- Je me lance ?

- Pourquoi toi ? Pour une fois qu'on en repère une canon dans ce magasin !

Sasuke se tourna vers eux, c'était des vendeurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils aillent lui parler…

- C'est ma maman ! lança-t-il avant de rejoindre Hinata.

Les deux vendeurs se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Sa maman ? Elle devait avoir vingt ans et lui dix… Ce n'était pas possible… Elle l'aurait eu… à dix ans ?

Sasuke ria intérieurement en les voyant se creuser la cervelle comme deux abrutis.

_C'est _VOUS_ qui gobez n'importe quoi !_

- Tu viens Sasuke ? demanda Hinata.

- J'arrive ! répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

★★★★★★★★★★

- Je dois partir travailler Sasuke ! Tu restes tranquille d'accord ? Pas de bêtises !

- Oui (_maman !__ xD_).

- Je suis désolée de te laisser seul comme ça…

Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée, Sasuke se demandait vraiment pourquoi, pourquoi elle faisait tout ça pour lui ?

Elle partit en fermant bien la porte derrière elle.

- Bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Il jura pour la énième fois de la journée sur cette Tsunade, qui passerait certainement un mauvais quart d'heure quand il aurait repris sa taille initiale… «Quand»…

La journée il avait joué au petit gamin avec Hinata. C'était vraiment TRES dur ! Il devait sûrement avoir des talents d'acteur, car essayer de faire le gamin face à une fille comme elle… Ca relevait de l'impossible !

Bon, pas question de se décourager ! D'abord, pensons aux autres ! Il faudrait les contacter…

Il se frappa le front avec sa main. Qu'il était bête ! Il avait bien son portable ! Il entreprit donc de le chercher à travers l'appartement… Où Hinata avait donc mis ses vêtements ?? Il eut beau chercher il ne trouva rien du tout… Enfin, pas dans sa chambre quand même ? Ce serait pourtant plausible… Il alla donc fouiller dans les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Il tomba bien évidemment sur ses sous-vêtements…

- Joli, joli… murmura-t-il en tenant une petite culotte en dentelle noire.

Il secoua sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça… pas pour le moment ! Il rangea proprement les slips et les soutifs et ouvrit un autre tiroir, puis un autre, et encore un autre… en vain. Ses affaires n'étaient pas là non plus…

Il allait abandonner quand il vit un sac en plastique posé sur le bureau. Il n'aurait pas pu regarder directement dedans ?? En se maudissant, il le prit. Elles étaient bien là. Il prit sa veste et fouilla dans ses poches de devant, de derrière… Pas là. Il vérifia dans son pantalon… Pas là non plus !

Il allait s'arracher les cheveux ! Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir emmené avec lui ! Il l'emmenait toujours avec lui !

Explications possibles : il l'avait perdu sur le chemin, ou bien dans le bar.

Il était bel et bien maudit !

Non, ne pas perdre espoir… sinon il était foutu ! Avoir un esprit lucide et calme, trouver une solution posée à la situation… Mais la situation n'était pas NORMALE !!!

- Calme-toi Sasuke, tout va très très bien…

Bon, il n'avait pas son portable mais il connaissait le numéro de la maison. Il partit en quête d'un téléphone… sans succès ! La chance ne lui souriait pas ! Quoi que…

Il entendit une petite sonnerie dans la chambre d'Hinata. Il entra, une autre sonnerie. Elle provenait de son lit. Il le défit et trouva le portable de la jeune femme. Elle avait du l'oublier. Il le prit. Elle avait deux nouveaux sms. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il les ouvrit.

« Slt Hinata ! C Kiba ! g paC 1 super soiR avec toi Ier ! Ca te diR kon se voit 2m1 pr fR kelke chose? bizzz »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le second sms.

« Hinata, c encore moi, dsl mé jaimeR savoir si tu vouL veniR o bar ce soir ? jpouR toffrir un verre… Kiba.»

Kiba. Oui, c'est vrai. Cette espèce d'homme-chien aussi excité que l'autre blondinet ! Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il regarda les deux sms… Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans la vie privée d'Hinata… mais… mais...

Il cliqua sur un bouton : SUPPRIMER ! SUPPRIMER !

C'est mieux comme ça, constata-t-il d'un air satisfait. «0 nouveaux sms», elle ne remarquera rien du tout !

Il s'assit sur son lit et vit qu'il y avait des feuilles cachées sous son oreiller. Il les prit, c'était des factures impayées. D'eau et d'électricité.

Elle avait des problèmes d'argent ? Alors qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Hyuuga ? Peut-être qu'elle avait été déshéritée…

Mais, pourquoi alors ? Il regarda les vêtements qu'il portait et se souvint des yeux envieux d'Hinata quand elle avait remarqué une superbe robe dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

_-__ Pourquoi tu ne l'achètes pas ? Elle doit très bien t'aller !_

_-__ Non, non je ne pense pas… Et puis elle n'est pas si bien en fait !_

Son regard traduisait exactement le contraire…

- Elle est vraiment stupide cette fille ou quoi ?! Elle m'achète des fringues alors qu'elle a des problèmes d'argent !

Elle était trop bizarre. Pourtant il… aimait ça ? Il avait envie de payer ces foutues factures pour elle, lui acheter la jolie robe dont elle avait envie, la couvrir de cadeaux, dégager ces mecs qui tournaient autour d'elle… l'embrasser…

Toutes ces pensées étaient nouvelles pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Et il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il était dans ce corps !

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	4. Partie IV

Disclaimer: La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

_Un grand merci à tous les reviewers ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous lisez mon histoire et que vous preniez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Alors dédicace de ce chapitre à cc, kare-rin, miss-hayden!!!DoDo!!!, sweetysane, Manitchi, Inurame, swity et haku-swan! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre !_

_Je réponds juste aux reviews anonymes et après je vous laisse lire :_

_kare-rin: bravo pour les avoir trouvés ! lol Et oui, Sasuke a la possessivité !! (là, clin d'oeil Gad Elmaleh!)_

_cc: En fait, Hinata n'a pas de problèmes d'argent : ) Ce n'est pas très important, mais tu le sauras dans la suite de l'histoire !_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant ? xD_

_Les rivaux arrivent ! Accroche-toi Sasuke!_

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: Kisa_

**Partie IV**

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un cauchemar. Il mit ses mains devant lui et soupira. Non, cette histoire n'était toujours pas terminée ! Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'Hinata mais découvrit qu'il était vide. En fait, il n'avait même pas été défait. Où avait-elle passé la nuit si elle n'était pas rentrée ? Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce, inquiet. Peut-être qu'elle avait été enlevée ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était faite violée ? Peut-être que… Il s'arrêta net et sourit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, ses craintes s'envolant aussitôt.

Hinata était allongée sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'approcha et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux, inhalant son odeur. Qu'elle était belle… Il loucha sur ses lèvres roses mais se ressaisit. Il ne DEVAIT pas l'embrasser… pas sous cette forme… Mais c'était vraiment dur de résister… Elle était si pure et innocente, là, c'était comme si c'était un ange…

- Hinata! Je suis rentré!

Sasuke se tourna vers la voix pour rencontrer les mêmes yeux blancs que ceux de la jeune fille. Cependant, ils semblaient _beaucoup_ moins doux et bienveillants.

Neji Hyuuga venait de rentrer d'une mission épuisante, mais le seul fait de penser qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver Hinata avait suffit à lui donner des ailes, et une énergie débordante. Quand Hiashi avait libéré Hinata de ses obligations en tant qu'héritière, il avait cependant posé également quelques restrictions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive seule. Et c'est là qu'il était intervenu. Il avait proposé de vivre avec sa cousine, de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger. Et sa proposition avait été acceptée. Ca avait été un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, que de voir le sourire radieux d'Hinata, qui le remerciait milles fois, et qui l'avait enlacé contre elle… Ahem. Enfin bref.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort envers la jeune fille, et, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre son doigt dessus, il savait que ce n'était pas seulement de l'amour… _familial_.

Cependant, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait à rentrer de ses missions, et de la voir l'accueillir, tout sourire. Il aimait l'entente qu'il y avait entre eux, tout simplement.

Mais voilà. Voilà qu'il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et voilà qu'en voyant ce gamin à quelques millimètres du visage de sa chère Hinata il comprit que son instinct avait vu juste. Très juste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Neji, pas le moins du monde agréable.

- J'habite ici.

Sasuke savait très bien qui il était. Neji Hyuuga, un ninja très fort, le plus fort du clan Hyuuga. _Mais pas aussi fort que moi_.

- Je ne crois pas, j'habite ici, pas toi. Et… ECARTE-TOI D'HINATA TOUT DE SUITE!! ajouta-t-il en criant, voyant que Sasuke s'était approché un peu plus de la jeune femme, pour le narguer.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hinata s'était réveillée en entendant tout ce bruit. Elle s'étira longuement et bâilla. Puis, en voyant Sasuke:

- Bonjour toi, dit-elle avec la voix rauque du réveil.

- B-b-bonjour! répondu Sasuke en s'écartant finalement d'elle, impressionné par le fait que le seul son de sa voix avait suffit à lui donner des frissons.

- Oh! Neji, tu es rentré? commenta-t-elle en voyant son cousin.

Elle se leva et alla l'enlacer.

- Okaeri.

- Tadaima, Hinata.

Sasuke fit une petite grimace. Il ne sentait pas du tout Neji. Mais alors pas du tout! De quel droit enlaçait-il Hinata comme ça?!

- Au fait hier, tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Sasuke.

- Oui oui ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit ?

- Et bien j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis affalée sur le canapé en rentrant et j'ai du m'endormir instantanément !

- Hinata, dit Neji, tu peux m'expliquer ce que ce morveux fait ici?

- Oh, lui, c'est Sasuke. Sasuke, voici mon cousin Neji.

- Sasuke? répéta Neji. Je me disais bien que tu ressemblais à cet Uchiha. T'es son cousin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

- Neji, ne l'agresse pas s'il te plaît, le défendit Hinata. Je l'ai trouvé mort de froid dans la rue, apparemment il n'a pas de parents…

- Et Uchiha?

- Je, je ne sais pas… Sasuke?

- Quoi?

- As-tu un lien de parenté avec Sasuke Uchiha?

- Heu… Je crois que je suis un de ses cousins… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu!!

- En tout cas tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau! dit Hinata en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sasuke se sentit encore devenir rouge. Elle le connaissait alors? Il secoua sa tête. Evidemment! Tout le monde connaissait LE Sasuke Uchiha!

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche Hinata. Je ne mangerai pas ici ce midi.

- Pourquoi?

- Je dois allez faire un compte rendu de mission… Mais j'essaierai de revenir tôt, promit-il.

Il lui sourit, lança un regard glacial à Sasuke, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hinata commença à ouvrir les volets du salon.

- Alors… Tu… tu connais mon «cousin»?

- Oui, oui. D'ailleurs, je suis bête, nous irons le voir demain pour te présenter, d'accord?

- D'accord…

_Ils ne risquaient pas de le voir!_

- Et… Comment tu le trouves? s'entendit-il dire.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Sasuke Uchiha, l'autre. Tu le connais?

Hinata rit.

- C'est difficile de ne pas le connaître! avoua-t-elle. Ton cousin est un très bon ninja, et il fait fureur auprès des filles….

-Tu l'aimes? interrompit Sasuke.

- De-de quoi? bégaya la jeune fille. Non, non! Evidemment que non! C'est un coureur de jupons, et il utilise les femmes, pour ensuite les jeter! Ce n'est pas du tout mon style!

Sasuke se sentit transpercé de toutes parts par les mots d'Hinata.

_Et c'est la vérité…_

- Au fait, aujourd'hui quelqu'un va venir manger à midi.

- Qui ?

- Il s'appelle Kiba, c'est un de mes anciens coéquipiers. Il est très gentil et il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.

- Tu as accepté ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Heu, je lui ai dit de venir manger à la maison plutôt vu que je ne voulais pas te laisser encore seul… Mais baisse ta voix s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Heu… Neji n'aime pas trop Kiba…

_Et bien moi non plus!_

Il fondait de plus en plus pour elle, sa gentillesse… tout ! Mais il fronça les sourcils. Ce Kiba, il n'avait pas très envie qu'il fasse partie de la vie d' Hinata, et encore moins qu'il sorte avec elle !

_Je suppose qu__e je vais devoir m'en charger…_

★★★★★★★★★★

- Lequel ?

Elle lui présentait deux hauts. L'un était blanc et TRES décolleté, l'autre était noir à encolure bateau, on verrait ses épaules mais pas autre chose…

Sasuke pointa sans hésitation celui qui était le moins échancré. Non mais oh ! Elle n'allait quand même pas s'habiller sexy pour ce mec, hein ?

- Oui, tu as raison, je préfère aussi !

Et sur ces mots, elle enleva son pyjama devant Sasuke. Les yeux du jeune homme sortirent de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire était comme décrochée de son visage devant une telle apparition ! Elle était… elle était… à couper le souffle !

Elle enfila rapidement son t-shirt et Sasuke put respirer à nouveau. Il n'allait pas à tenir le coup à cette allure là ! Cette fille allait le rendre complètement fou !

- Ca va tu crois comme ça ?

Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, et on ne pouvait qu'admirer la perfection de son visage blanc.

- Whaaa…

- Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! rit-elle.

**DING DONG !**

- Oh ! Ca doit être Kiba ! Je vais ouvrir !

Sasuke la suivit en trainant des pieds et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un grand jeune homme brun. Il souriait et avait dans ses bras un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Il embrassa Hinata sur les deux joues, tout en lui tenant la taille, pour avoir un contact physique.

- Salut Princesse ! dit Kiba en lui tendant le bouquet.

- Merci elles sont très belles ! Entre !

- Whaou, c'est classe chez toi ! Il est pas là ton cousin?

- Non, il est parti faire le compte rendu de sa mission… Ah, et voici Sasuke ! Je vais prendre un vase pour les fleurs, je vous laisse faire connaissance !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Kiba se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Alors ça va petit ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- J'aime pas ta tête, répondit-il méchamment, croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	5. Partie V

Disclaimer: La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

_Merci encore à miss-hayden, cc, Inurame!!!DoDo!!!, sweetysanae, haku-swan, XxReika-sanXx, kare-rin & Manitchi !_

Oui je suis machiavélique, oui j'aime rendre Sasuke atroce, et oui je vous n'♥ pour le soutien que vous m'apportez:D

Maintenant, une question se pose. Aimerez-vous toujours Sasuke après toutes ses bêtises? xD

Héhé, allez, suite de :

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: __Kisa_

**Partie V**

_Où __Sasuke__ décide de faire souffrir Kiba_

En route pour faire son compte rendu de mission, Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ce petit «Sasuke» ne lui disait rien de bon! S'il avait un lien de parenté avec Uchiha, qu'il aille le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible! Et qu'il ne reste surtout pas à coller Hinata comme un petit chien son maître! Neji avait toujours un très bon instinct, et, une fois de plus, celui-ci lui disait que quelque chose de pas net se tramait…

★★★★★★★★★★

- C'est bon, vous vous installez à table ? demanda Hinata, j'apporte à manger…

Elle s'arrêta en contemplant le petit spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. On aurait dit une scène de western. Sasuke se trouvait face à Kiba, les bras croisés, les jambes légèrement écartées et il arborait un air de tueur. Kiba, quant à lui avait l'air d'un poisson ! Il était là, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux en entendant sa voix. Sasuke se jeta sur la jeune femme et encercla sa taille, collant sa tête contre son ventre et jetant un regard de défi à Kiba.

- Oui, oui, je m'entends **très** bien avec ton petit protégé, rassura Kiba.

- Tant mieux alors ! Sasuke, chéri, tu me lâches ? Je vais chercher le plat.

Ca lui plaisait qu'elle l'appelle par ces petits surnoms affectueux, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça s'adressait au gamin et pas au jeune homme. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'il était dans ce corps.

Il se dégagea donc à contrecœur d'Hinata et alla prendre place dans la salle à manger, suivit de loin par Kiba, qui préférait largement quand Hinata était présente, ne voulant pas rester seul avec ce garnement.

A son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme ne fut pas longue. Elle posa sur la table un plat de sushis et leur tendit les serviettes. Elle s'assit en face de Kiba et à côté de Sasuke.

- Itadakimasu!

- Itadaki ! Ca m'a l'air succulent !

Il enfourna un sushi dans sa bouche.

- Miam !! C'est délicieux !! Tu es vraiment une grande cuisinière, Hinata! complimenta Kiba.

Hinata rougit et tripota nerveusement sa serviette.

- Mais non… En fait…

- Mais si, je t'assure ! C'est les meilleurs sushis que j'ai jamais mangé !

Sasuke ricana:

- Alors tu pourras t'en faire aussi souvent que tu voudras !

- Hein ?

- Et bien, en fait… tenta de s'expliquer Hinata.

Sasuke lui coupa la parole, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre Kiba dans l'embarras :

- Oui, il te suffira d'aller au petit supermarché du coin, dans le rayon produits surgelés !

Kiba s'enfonça dans son siège, murmurant un petit pardon, alors que Sasuke rayonnait, se redressant aussi haut qu'il pouvait afin de se faire plus grand que lui. Il y arrivait, mais avec trois coussins sous les fesses !

Hinata essaya de remettre Kiba à l'aise.

- Moi aussi je les trouve très bons ces sushis, c'est pour ça que je les ai achetés ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire moi même…

- C'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave du tout !

- Mais j'ai préparé un gâteau au chocolat en dessert, et cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai cuisiné ! Donc si tu le trouve peu appétissant, c'est normal !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il sera excellent !

Sasuke eut à nouveau un petit sourire en coin.

_C'est ce qu'on verra !_

★★★★★★★★★★

Devant la porte de l'hokage, Neji rencontra Naruto, qui… ronflait. Le Hyuga leva les yeux au ciel et réveilla le blond sans douceur.

- Qu-Quoi?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ramen?

- Naruto, je peux savoir pourquoi tu dors ici? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- Oh! Neji! Salut!:3 Heu… Je sais plus trop! J'attendais d'entrer, parce que Tsunade est occupée, et j'ai du dormir un peu…

- Je vois…

Silence….

- Au fait, ça c'est bien passé ta mission? demanda Naruto, essayant d'engager la conversation.

- Evidemment. Qu'attendais-tu?

- Peuh!

Neji n'aimait pas converser. Et généralement, encore moins avec Naruto, qui était trop excité pour lui. Mais…

- Au fait, est-ce que Sasuke est en mission en ce moment?

- Sasuke? Je l'ai pas vu depuis un p'tit bout de temps, et il n'est pas allé à la mission d'hier! On a du le remplacer!

_Sasuke__ qui manquait une mission? C'était du jamais vu…_

- Bizarre, hein? continua Naruto, pourquoi tu le cherches en fait?

- Hum… pour rien. Préviens-moi si tu le vois…

★★★★★★★★★★

En attendant, le Sasuke en question ne se fait aucun souci pour le moment. Il prend juste un plaisir certain à « jouer » avec Kiba.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait rien tenté, mais le fait que Kiba regarde amoureusement Hinata suffisait à le hérisser. Il remarqua la carafe d'eau près de lui…

Il tendit son bras, faisant mine d'essayer de l'attraper, pour finalement la renverser sur Kiba. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri ridicule et se leva immédiatement, son jean trempé.

- Ouuuuuuuuppppppppppssssssssssss ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Tout en s'excusant, il lançait un regard qui en disait long à Kiba. Hinata se précipita vers lui avec une serviette et s'agenouilla pour essayer d'essuyer son pantalon.

- Non, c'est pas grave !

Il prit la main d'Hinata pour qu'elle se relève.

- Je vais le faire moi même !

- Si tu veux, je peux te prêter quelque chose…

- Non merci ! Je n'ai pas envie de porter une robe ! ria-t-il.

La jeune femme rit également:

- Je n'ai pas que des robes dans mon armoires Monsieur Kiba ! J'ai aussi des shorts si ça vous tente !

- Non, je ne pense même pas rentrer dans un de tes bas ! Tu as un trop petit cul…

Il s'arrêta.

- Ne me dis pas que je l'ai dit tout haut ?

- C'est pas grave, au moins tu ne m'a pas traiter de grosse vache !

Ils se sourirent d'une façon complice… qui ne faisait pas plaisir à un certain Sasuke. Il regardait la scène depuis le début et n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont avait tourné les choses. Il n'y en avait que pour ce mec !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Kiba !!!! cria-t-il en accourant à lui, lui écrasant le pied de toutes ses forces en l'atteignant.

- Ouchhh !!!! Aïe, aïe, aïe! Hurla-t-il en agitant les mains, comme si ça allait faire passer la douleur.

- Oh ! Kiba ! Je suis désolée ! Il ne voulait pas ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- Bien sûr que nous ! Encore toutes mes excuses Monsieur Kiba ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

_Putain, sale morveux ! Tu le fais exprès, ça se voit !!__ pensa Kiba en grimaçant._

- Bon, Sasuke, retourne t'asseoir, je vais apporter le gâteau… Tu es sûr que ça va Kiba?

- Oui, oui ! répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Il retourna à sa place en clopinant.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais le môme ? chuchota-t-il, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille avec Hinata ?

Sasuke prit un air innocent:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Kiba voulut répondre mais il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui arriva, entraînant avec elle une délicieuse odeur de chocolat.

- Ca a l'air bon Hinata ! Tu me sers, dis ??

- Non Sasuke, les invités d'abord ! dit-elle gentiment en servant une grosse part à Kiba.

Il eut soudain une idée. Pour la mettre à exécution, il fallait faire diversion…

- Au fait Monsieur Kiba?

- Hum ? marmonna-t-il, pas très confiant.

- Ta voiture, c'est pas la jolie mini Cooper bleue ???

- Si…

- Celle qui est garée juste en face ??

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu des gars bizarres qui tournaient autour…

- Quoi ??

Il se leva d'un bond. Sasuke sourit, il avait mis dans le mille ! Ce mec était du genre à cajoler sa voiture tous les jours!

- Attends, je t'accompagne ! dit Hinata, Sasuke, reste tranquille, ok ?

- D'accord ! répondit-il en souriant et en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, il se rua dans la cuisine et empoigna sel, poivre, moutarde et surtout une sauce au piment rouge **ULTRA** forte. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et s'installa sur le siège de Kiba. Il découpa sa part de gâteau en son milieu et fourra tous les ingrédients qu'il avait apportés à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer. Il regarda son œuvre, satisfait.

_Tu vas souffrir mon gars !__ Ton calvaire ne fait que commencer!_

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_ Sasuke! Espèce de garnement! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés! XD lol_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour connaître les retombées de ses actions :D_


	6. Partie VI

**Disclaimer: **La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**NdA: **Je suis désolée! C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de vous prévenir que la fic était un petit peu AU (Alternative Universe), c'est pour ça que vous trouverez des voitures, des téléphones portables, des cinémas… dans mon histoire! xD C'est pas de ma faute, j'adore les AU:x essaie de se justifier Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous appréciez quand même _Ultraviolet!_ Voilà le chapitre 6! Oh miracle xD

* * *

★ **U L T R A V I O L E T **★

* * *

_Ecrit par: Kisa_

**Partie V****I**

_Où __Sasuke déplore la perte de son corps de rêve_

La fin de la journée avait été trèèèèèèèèèès animée ! Kiba et Hinata étaient revenus bredouilles. Il n'y avait aucun délinquant rôdant autour de la voiture, ce qui les soulageaient beaucoup, enfin surtout Kiba ! Il avait lancé un regard furieux à Sasuke, mais ce-dernier s'était contenter d'arborer ce petit sourire qui devenait maintenant plus que trop familier au jeune homme. Ils s'étaient tous remis à table et Kiba s'était à nouveau enfoncé en disant qu'il lui tardait de manger le délicieux, succulent, excellent gâteau d'Hinata ! A ce moment là, Sasuke avait du se forcer à rester calme et impassible, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rire. Comment expliquer ce qui se passa ? En faisant très bref, à peine avait-il mangé une bouchée de son assiette que le visage de Kiba avait viré au rouge pétant ! Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites ! Hinata prit peur et demanda au pauvre garçon si tout allait bien. Bien entendu, ça n'allait pas bien !

«Ca lui apprendra à jouer avec moi !» s'était dit Sasuke en contemplant la scène, très amusé.

Kiba s'était emparé de la carafe d'eau et ni une ni deux, l'avait vidée d'un trait, criant à une Hinata affolée de lui en apporter plus ! La pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'avait empoisonné avec son gâteau ? Elle savait qu'elle ne cuisinait pas divinement bien mais de là à ce qu'il en arrive à ce stade après avoir goûté à son plat…

Kiba était ensuite rentré chez lui, peu après s'être ardemment « désaltéré » et avait murmuré à Hinata un faible « Je te rappelle ». Sasuke espérait secrètement qu'il ne le fasse pas, auquel cas, il serait dans l'obligation de mettre en œuvre tous les moyens pour l'y faire renoncer.

Tout ça, c'était surtout pour lui qu'il le faisait en fait. Il éprouvait une jalousie jamais connue auparavant, il n'avait aucune envie qu'un garçon sorte avec Hinata… tout simplement parce qu'il la voulait, **LUI**. Mais ne le pouvait pas. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir le pauvre Kiba ! C'était sadique, mais c'était trop comique !

Finalement, après qu'il soit parti, il n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps seul avec Hinata, qu'elle devait déjà partir travailler à l'hôpital… Il détestait ce moment, car à chaque fois qu'il ne l'avait pas à proximité de lui, il l'imaginait soignant de gros pervers dégueulasses, ou se faire peloter par un connard… Ca le mettait hors de lui rien que d'y penser !!

Il s'était pratiquement habitué à cette vie d'ailleurs. Au train-train quotidien de la vie d'Hinata, et de la sienne à présent… Bien entendu, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était regagner son corps, mais il avait le privilège de la voir comme aucun homme à part lui ne la verrait jamais. Dans toute sa bonté, sa générosité envers les autres, et surtout lui, le petit garçon…

C'était le matin qu'il la préférait, au réveil. Il la trouvait tellement sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, son make-up de la veille un peu étalé faute de s'être bien démaquillée, son petit débardeur blanc et son _micro_-short ! Quand il la voyait comme ça, il se disait que s'il était encore un adulte, il lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus !

Il se surprit encore à rêvasser mais secoua sa tête énergiquement de gauche à droite. Il fallait qu'il focalise sur «comment retrouver son corps» pas sur «comment admirer le corps d'Hinata»…

★★★★★★★★★★

Sasuke s'ennuyait **ferme**.

Franchement, il aurait presque voulu que Kiba revienne, pour qu'il puisse le faire tourner en bourrique!

Il faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement quand il s'arrêta devant le miroir du salon. Il s'examina et souleva son t-shirt pour révéler un petit ventre d'un blanc laiteux. Il en aurait pleuré. Où sont passé mes abdominaux? Mes heures d'entraînement?

Il eut soudain une idée, qui pourrait également le distraire un peu.

★★★★★★★★★★

- Tadaima, marmonna Neji en rentrant.

Le compte rendu de mission avait pris un temps fou, Tsunade étant très occupée, elle l'avait fait attendre pendant des heures, et il avait du supporter le blabla incessant de Naruto. Il s'en était plus que voulu de l'avoir réveillé!

Mais bon, passons. Il était rentré chez lui. Chez Hinata. Il lui tardait de voir le joli visage de sa cousine. Un seul regard à son minois et il oubliait tous ses soucis.

Il entra dans le salon et se figea sur place. Il cligna des yeux trois fois. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ce n'était pas Hinata, mais le petit Sasuke, qui, **comme tous les autres enfants de son âge**, s'amusait à faire des pompes sur ses _pouces_…

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Il suait à grosses gouttes et avait enlevé son t-shirt qui collait à son torse.

- Ahem.

Le petit garçon leva ses yeux noirs sur Neji, qui se trouvait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Hnn.

Neji eut l'air éberlué.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veux dire? demanda-t-il, agacé.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et ne daigna même pas le regarder. Ce qui n'était pas du goût du jeune Hyuuga.

- Oy! Espèce de sale gosse! Je t'héberge ici, non? Alors sois au moins respectueux envers moi.

Sasuke arrêta ses pompes et offrit à Neji un sourire dédaigneux.

- C'est Hinata qui m'héberge, pas toi.

- Je te signale que j'habite également ici. Et.pas.toi.

Neji se sentit stupide et gamin de parler ainsi, mais, après tout, ce gosse l'agaçait!!

- Sasuke ! Je suis rentrée !

Sasuke ne s'occupa plus de Neji et accourut au son de la voix d'Hinata.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant torse-nu, tu es trempé!

- Je faisais un peu d'exercice pour garder la forme.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Garder la forme? Sasuke! Tu n'en as pas besoin!

- Hinata…

-Oh! Neji, tu es rentré? Depuis longtemps?

-Non, non, cette Tsunade m'a fait patienter plusieurs heures, pour un compte-rendu de 5 minutes!

Sasuke tilta. Tsunade?

- Elle est où Tsunade?

Les deux Hyuuga se tournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris.

- Tu connais Tsunade-sama Sasuke? demanda Hinata.

- Heu, non, en fait… J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'hokage, non? essaya-t-il de se justifier.

- Oui, une hokage incapable si tu veux mon avis! cracha Neji, elle est partit en «voyage d'affaires» apparemment. Gé-nial.

Partie? Il avait bien dit partie?? Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait?! Il en resta coi.

- Ce n'est as très gentil, j'aime beaucoup Tsunade-sama, dit Hinata.

- Oui, oui. Surtout qu'elle t'aide avec tes études de medical-nin, ajouta Neji. Enfin bref. Pourquoi ça pue le chien ici?

★★★★★★★★★★

Sasuke Uchiha allait au cinéma avec Hinata. Scène romantique me direz-vous? Pas du tout.

Petit retour en arrière…

_- Comme tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, je vais t'emmener te promener un peu, proposa Hinata._

_- __ Oh ouais, ce serait super ! s'exclama aussitôt__ Sasuke__, ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle._

_- __ Je pourrais t'emmener au manège de chevaux !_

_L'enthousiasme de Sasuke s'__évapora__ aussitôt._

_-__ Heu… Je suis pas un fan des manèges…_

_-__ Un ciné alors ?_

_-__ Oui, beaucoup mieux !!_

_-__ D'accord, alors on opte pour le ciné !_

Qui avait dit que le ciné était mieux ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait voir **LES BISOUNOURS SE FONT DE NOUVEAUX AMIS**! Hinata avait insisté, pensant que c'était plus « de son âge » que _La revanche des Cyborgs_ ! En plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait voir ce film, et à la place, il irait voir un dessin animé débile. Il tenta alors une dernière supplication.

- S'il te plait ! Si je suis trop jeune pour _La revanche des Cyborg_s alors je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour le truc avec les Bisounours !!

- Mais non, on n'est jamais trop vieux !

- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller voir ça…

Elle avait l'air peinée, et il avait du mal à résister.

- Bon, comme tu veux ! soupira-t-il.

- Non, non, comme tu veux Sasuke ! Si tu penses que tu n'auras pas trop peur… Alors je veux bien qu'on aille voir ce film !

Lui, trop peur ? Elle parlait sûrement pour elle !

- Merci !! T'inquiètes pas, j'aurai pas peur !

Elle lui sourit gentiment et alla à la caisse prendre les tickets. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Sasuke sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un gars de son âge. Enfin, de son âge de maintenant, de dix ans… Je m'embrouille moi même :p

- Salut, je m'appelle Shin !

- Salut, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Elle est drôlement jolie ta sœur, elle s'appelle comment ?

- C'est pas ma sœur, dit-il, agacé.

- C'est qui alors ?

- C'est ma copine !

- Pfu !! T'es trop naze, t'as mon âge ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Et pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? Dégage, je veux pas te parler !

Ah les gosses! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas les sentir! xD

- Hé, calme toi ! C'est pour mon frère que je viens te voir ! Il aimerait parler à ta sœur…

- C'est pas ma sœur je t'ai dit ! le coupa-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bon, comment elle s'appelle ? Il aimerait connaître son nom avant de l'aborder et faire style qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés.

Sasuke éclata de rire.

- Et tu crois que je vais te dire son prénom après ce que tu viens de me raconter ! Ben dis à ton frère qu'il peut aller se brosser, elle a déjà un copain !

Et c'est moi... Possessif et jaloux ? Peut-être mais je m'en fous !

- Sasuke ! l'appela Hinata en agitant ses tickets.

- Oui !

- Tu veux qu'on achète des pop corn ?

- Oui, génial!

★★★★★★★★★★

Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser sur son siège, il ne voyait absolument rien à cause de sa petite taille. Il rageait. Pourquoi toutes les personnes étaient si grandes devant ? Hinata observa son manège et sourit.

- J'arrive, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle quitta la salle pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un siège pour enfant rouge, qu'elle plaça sous les fesses de Sasuke.

- Ca ira mieux comme ça, hein ? dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il hocha la tête, rouge de honte et se re-concentra sur le film.

★★★★★★★★★★

Les scènes d'horreur ne plaisaient pas du tout à Hinata ! Elle avait ses deux mains collées contre son visage et entrouvraient de temps en temps ses doigts pour voir si le passage était terminé, pour les refermer aussitôt en sursautant.

Sasuke sourit, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'entourer bien fort, de lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants, de l'embrasser doucement… Mais il se contenta de prendre une des mains qu'elle venait de reposer sur l'accoudoir du siège entre ses petits doigts. Elle le regarda bizarrement mais sourit et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Merci »

★★★★★★★★★★

Le film terminé, Hinata avait envie d'aller aux toilettes et Sasuke attendit donc dehors. Il sortit du cinéma pour regarder les affiches des autres films qui y étaient exposées quand quelque chose attira son regard. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… Pourtant elle lui ressemblait énormément ! Oui, Tsunade était censée être partie d'après Neji, mais il était sûr de l'avoir vue à l'instant… Il fallait qu'il vérifie… Il jeta un œil dans le cinéma pour voir si Hinata était déjà sortie… apparemment pas. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se mit à courir comme un fou.

★★★★★★★★★★

Tsunade allait vraiment plus vite qu'il le pensait… Quand il arriva à la rattraper, essoufflé, il fut extrêmement déçu. Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas elle mais une vieille femme qui lui ressemblait… uniquement de dos. Il soupira, combien de temps devrait-il encore attendre cette vieille sorcière ? Penaud, il revint sur ses traces pour retrouver Hinata.

Seulement, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et étant assez petit, il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas simple. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quinze minutes qu'il commença à paniquer, il ne la trouvait pas ! En fait, il ne retrouvait même pas le cinéma ! Il décida de demander de l'aide aux passants, et il arrêta un vieil homme pour lui demander où était le ciné. Apparemment, dans sa panique, il l'avait déjà dépassé !

Il retourna une nouvelle fois en arrière. Oui, c'était bien là, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de la jeune femme… Qu'allait-il faire ?

★★★★★★★★★★

Il s'était assis par terre, posant son campement devant le cinéma. Il ne bougerait pas d'ici, c'était le seul endroit où Hinata pouvait encore venir le chercher. Peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ? Peut-être était-elle heureuse de s'être débarrassée de lui ? Car après tout que lui avait-il apporté ? Rien du tout. Si ce n'est des soucis, surtout avec ce Kiba… bon, lui on s'en fichait ! Elle le nourrissait, l'habillait, lui offrait des sorties. Et lui ? Que lui donnait-il en retour ? Il se jura que quand il retrouverait son corps –si jamais il le retrouvait- il la chérirait comme jamais, il s'occuperait d'elle, la protégerait, l'aimerait pour toujours… Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. Ca ressemblait presque à une demande en mariage ! De la part du plus grand playboy de toute l'histoire de Konoha! Il secoua sa tête avant de se la prendre dans les mains. Il était nul.

- Sasuke !

Il leva la tête vers la voix. Hinata se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux embués de larmes, elle avait l'air… terrifiée ?

Elle courut vers lui et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il penser qu'il allait étouffer !

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

Elle… pleurait ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée, mais ne cessant pourtant pas de pleurer.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis attachée à toi Sasuke, quand je t'ai perdu j'ai eu si peur, ne me refais jamais une frayeur pareille…

La voir pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur. Il lui rendit son étreinte et lui sourit doucement. Elle fermait les yeux et il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement ses paupières, ses longs cils et ses pleurs.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiha était tombé amoureux.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa Il était long ce chapitre xD J'espère que vous avez bien aimé quand même! Dans le prochain chapitre... Je pense que Kiba aura une petite "revanche" en donnant une surprise à Sasuke... 

Bonne vacances de Noël à tous (c'est pour bientôt) :D

Bizoux

**Many thanks to: **miss-hayden, Nemulos!!!DoDo!!!, Manitchi, Inurame, haku-swan, Zagen-etant, eli, kare-rin, sweetysanae & Ayame-san pour vos reviews !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

**Nemulos** Et bien... Il ne la séduit pas ? J'avoue que je le vois pas la séduire même s'il en a très envie. Et puis, Hinata ne le prendrai pas au sérieux de toute façon xD

**!!!DoDo!!!** lol, tu veux que je saute plusieurs chapitres? xD Parce que Hinata tombant amoureuse de Sasuke, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite encore... Mais patience ;) Sinon, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des passages romantiques entre Hinata et Neji, vu que c'est surtout un amour à sens unique xD

**eli & kare-rin & Ayame-san** Et bien, voilà, Kiba a un peu souffert xD Désolée! Je l'aime bien aussi mais bon, il fallait bien que Sasuke s'amuse... ne ?


	7. Partie VII

**NdA: **Voilà enfin le chapitre 7. je ne suis pas super satisfaite avec mais j'essaierai de m'améliorer pour l'écriture du prochain! Et Sasuke ne retrouvera pas encore son corps avant deux/trois chapitres au moins pour répondre à certaines review

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui soutiennent _Ultraviolet _! J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre : )

* * *

★ **ULTRAVIOLET **★

* * *

_Ecrit Par : __Kisa_

**Partie**** V****II**

_Où __Sasuke__ doit faire face à __une__ autre fan_

Sasuke bailla aux corneilles ce matin là. Il avait très bien dormi, comme à chaque fois qu'Hinata ne partait pas au travail le soir !

Il frotta ses petits yeux et avança en tâtonnant un peu chaque mur, encore dans les vapes.

Il la trouva dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé, concentrée surun journal, ses jambes ramenées sous elle, s'emmêlant une mèche de cheveu bleutée autour de son index d'une façon qu'il trouvait trop mignonne…

- Bonjour…

Elle se retourna brusquement et le gratifia d'un beau sourire.

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Bien dormi ?

- Super !

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner sur la table, installe-toi !

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et s'assit. Il se servit un gros bol de cornflakes qu'il arrosa généreusement de lait écrémé frais.

Hinata ne décollait pas ses yeux du journal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Oh, je lis le journal de Konoha. Apparemment, Sasuke Uchiha est vraiment introuvable! Certains pensent même qu'il est parti à la recherche de son frère Itachi.

Elle lui montra le papier, en pointant du doigt la page où il faisait figure, en gros titre. Sasuke faillit lâcher sa cuillère.

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux l'article. Blablabla, Sasuke introuvable, blablabla Tsunade est-elle partie à sa recherche? Et encore blablabla.

Tsunade, partie à sa recherche? La bonne blague! Elle savait pertinemment où il était! Et sous quelle forme!

- J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas parti après son frère… Konoha le traiterait comme un traître…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Tu t'inquiète pour lui?

- Qu-quoi? Non, non! Pas du tout! essaya de se justifier Hinata, enfin oui, enfin non! Je ne le connais pas vraiment! Mais j'espère quand même qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

Le petit était tout sourire. Sa belle s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Heu, est-ce que tu travailles aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Malheureusement oui ! Je suis désolée de te laisser tout seul à chaque fois… Mais il y aura peut-être un invité surprise ce soir!: D

- Heu… suprise ?

- Tu le connais, c'est Kiba !

Sasuke faillit avaler ses céréales de travers. Il avait envie de rire, mais à un point ! Il allait vraiment remontrer le bout de son nez ? C'était pas possible ! De toute façon, il l'accueillerait de pied ferme !

★★★★★★★★★★

Hinata était partie faire des courses. Comme à son habitude, elle avait proposé à Sasuke de l'accompagner, et avait été assez surprise quand il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait rester à la maison. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Sasuke se rua sur le téléphone portable de la jeune femme, qu'il avait pris soin de lui cacher afin qu'elle ne l'emporte pas avec elle… Bon, c'était pas très correct mais il en avait besoin !

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir du numéro de Naruto. Finalement il réussit à le composer et entendit la tonalité qui indiquait que le téléphone sonnait chez son correspondant. Il attendit à peine quelques secondes avant qu'on décroche.

- Allô ?

- Allô Naruto ?

- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

Merde ! Il avait carrément oublié qu'il n'avait plus la même voix à présent…

- Ecoute, c'est Sasuke…

- Ah non alors ! Vous faites vraiment chier à tous vous faire passer pour Sasuke ! Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, on reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille !

Il alllait raccrocher alors Sasuke saisit une dernière chance :

- Non, non attends ! Je sais que je n'ai pas la même voix mais je te jure que c'est moi ! Tiens, je sais que tu te lèves toujours à la bourre le matin, que chaque soir, après l'entraînement, on est à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand Shikamaru enlève ses chaussures et que c'est toi qui avait volé les sous-vêtements de Sakura quand on était en 3eme année!

- Sasuke ?

- Oui c'est moi !

- Malheur, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ta voix ?

- C'est une longue histoire ! soupira-t-il.

- Et où tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où on a essayé de te joindre…

- J'ai plus mon portable…

- Y'a même la presse qui m'a collé aux fesses la semaine dernière! Tu fais la première page du journal de Konoha!

- Je suis au courant…

- Sasuke, tu vas rentrer, hein ? T'as appelé pour ça, rassure-moi…

- …

- Sasuke, répond !

- Ecoute, c'est vraiment très compliqué !

- Pitié, c'est pas pour une de tes putain ?

- Naruto !

- Sasuke, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai toujours pensé de tes « one night stand » ! Alors explique-toi !

- Je peux pas, je t'assure que j'aimerai bien mais c'est impossible…

- Alors quand ? Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'on va faire nous ? On a besoin de toi pour les missions !

Sasuke soupira.

- J'ai un gros problème, et je ne peux pas rentrer pour l'instant. Il faut que je trouve une solution…

- Mais dis-le nous ! On pourra certainement t'aider !

- Non, tu peux pas, je suis obligé de me débrouiller seul…

- Sasuke tu fais chier, t'as appelé pour quoi ? Maintenant je me fais encore plus de soucis ! Passe-moi au moins un numéro pour te joindre !

Sasuke hésita. Non, il ne pouvait pas donner le numéro de Hinata…

- Ecoute, c'est moi qui rentrerait en contact avec vous. Je tiens juste à te dire que je n'abandonne surtout pas Konoha! Il me faut juste un peu de temps !

Naruto semblait s'être résigné car il ne répondit pas de suite.

- Bon, je suppose que je ne peux rien faire alors…

- Non, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre mec, passe le bonjour aux autres ! lança-t-il avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas Naruto poser une autre question.

Il appuya sa tête en arrière sur le mur et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Franchement, il ne savait pas quand il leur retéléphonerait…

★★★★★★★★★★

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Hinata surprit Sasuke à observer un tableau posé sur la table du salon.

- C'est beau… commenta-t-il.

- Merci… Je peins de temps en temps… Tu vois, là, le rayon de soleil, c'est toi !

Sasuke la regarda, comme pour demander plus d'explications. La jeune femme désigna du doigt une trace de peinture toute fraîche.

- Oui, reprit-elle, tout ce jaune, c'est toi… Je suis tellement plus heureuse depuis que tu es près de moi ! Chaque fois que je pars travailler, je ne pense qu'à rentrer !

Sasuke s'approcha et serra doucement sa main, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Sasuke allait l'embrasser à son tour quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Sasuke grommela un peu et la suivit.

- Oh ! Kiba ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Il me tardait de te voir, répondit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Le poing de Sasuke bourdonnait, il avait une envie de lui flanquer une raclée… L'avoir interrompu dans un moment comme celui-ci… Grrrrrrrr !

- Oh, mais c'est Sasuke ! Salut bonhomme !

Le petit garçon sourit sadiquement.

- Bonjour monsieur Kiba !

Cette-fois, Kiba n'eut pas l'air effrayé et lui rendit un sourire identique, ce qui perturba un peu notre garnement.

- Au fait Hinata, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai amené ma petite cousine pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec Sasuke…

- Oh, quelle bonne idée ! Sasuke aura une copine pour jouer !

- Tu viens Momoko? demanda Kiba.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années fit son apparition. Elle était mignonne comme tout, avec un visage poupon et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une petite jupette rose et un gilet noir à fleurs.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! dit-elle en faisant une révérence de princesse.

- Elle est à fond dans les contes de fées en ce moment ! expliqua Kiba.

- Bonjour toi ! répondit Hinata en s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que la petite, voici Sasuke, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien !

Momoko se tourna vers Sasuke et devint toute rouge.

Kiba et Hinata éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh ! Mais je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre… et plus si affinités, hein Sasuke ? ricana Kiba.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, à lui et à la petite qui le dévorait des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec _**ça**_ ?

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	8. Partie VIII

_Merci beaucoup à **miss-hayden**, **eli**, **Inurame**, **cc**, **Adaska**, **!!!DoDo!!!**, **ByakuNeko-chan**, **Ayame-san86** et **x-bunny-b0um-x **pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 07 : ) Voilà le numéro 08 déjà !_

* * *

★ **ULTRAVIOLET **★

* * *

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Partie VII****I**

_Où Sasuke __frôle la crise de nerfs_

- Pourquoi tu veux pas jouer au papa et à la maman ? bougonna la petite Momoko.

Sasuke soupira et jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré par dessus son épaule. La gamine n'arrêtait pas de le tanner pour jouer à la dinette, à la poupée et maintenant à papa et maman ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Il avait plus dix ans ! Enfin si… Mais c'était un mec, quoi !

Et dire que pendant ce temps Kiba avait amené Hinata dans un restaurant…

**flash-back**

_Kiba, chucho__tant à l'oreille d'Hinata:_

_- __Laissons__-__les jouer ensemble, je t'emmène au restau__rant_

_-__ Je ne sais pas, c'est dangereux de laisser deux petits __tous__ seuls dans un appart__ement__, non ?_

_- Mais non ! Et puis Sasuke sera sage…__ Sasuke est courageux, hein ?__ajouta-t-il, plus fort._

_Sasuke releva la tête et défia une nouvelle fois __Kiba__ du regard. Il s'avança vers eux._

_-__ Oui, je suis courageux ! confirma-t-il en prenant la main d__'__Hinata._

_-__ Tu es un ange ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui collant un bisou sur la joue._

_Sasuke arborait un sourire bêta qui s'effaça bien vite quand __Kiba__ continua :_

_-__ Mais ce n'est pas Hinata qu'il va falloir protéger mais __Momoko__ ! J'invite ta grande sœur dehors !_

_Sasuke devint rouge de rage :_

_-__ C__e n'est pas ma grande sœur ! s'énerva__-t-il en tapant du pied._

_Il avait envie de le frapper ce __Kiba__ ! Ici et maintenant ! Mais il essaya de se calmer, Hinata était là, et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un garnement… et puis il n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ?__ xD_

_- Calme-__toi Sasuke ! lui __dit__ doucement__ Hinata__, on ne sera pas longs, si tu as le moindre problème je te laisse mon portable et tu appelles __Kiba, d'accord ?  
_

_Là, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il n'__appellerait__ jamais au grand jamais ! Quoi que…_

_-__ Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai réservé !__ rappela Kiba._

_-__ Ah bon ? s'exclama-t__-__elle, étonnée, tu avais tout prévu?_

_Il lui offrit une sourire charmeur:_

_-__ Bien entendu ! Si je sais que je suis avec toi, il faut que tout soit simplement parfait !_

Espèce de gros naze ! T'es pas romantique pour deux sous !! rugit Sasuke, intérieurement.

_Mais apparemment ses pensées n'étaient pas partagées par Hinata. Elle avait limite des étoiles dans les yeux._

_-__ Bon on vous laisse les __p'tits__ ! Sasuke occupe__-__toi bien de __Momoko __et ne fais pas de bêtises !__ dit Kiba. _

_Hinata voulut aussi rajouter quelque chose mais __Kiba __la poussa dehors et c'est lui qui ferma la porte, non pas sans avoir __tiré__ la langue à un Sasuke furieux…_

**fin flash back**

- **NON** ! J'ai pas envie de jouer ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à la petite qui ne cessait de tirer sur la manche de son t-shirt.

Momoko s'arrêta aussitôt et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Sasuke regretta aussitôt son geste. Il eut juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles avant qu'elle ne pousse des cris stridents censé être des pleurnichements.

★★★★★★★★★★

Pendant ce temps, Hinata dégustait des langoustes dans un restaurant très branché, au cœur de Konoha. Les lumières tamisées rendaient l'ambiance ultra-romantique. Kiba mis sa main par dessus la sienne, qui était posée sur la table. Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais il se contenta de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Au fur et à mesure que son visage approchait, dangereusement, Hinata se posait milles questions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? L'aimait-elle vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'elle le trouvait mignon, mais elle ne pensait pas… Elle s'arrêta en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes et décida de le laisser faire. Pourtant, alors qu'il l'embrassait elle ne pensait pas à lui mais à Sasuke, seul avec Momoko dans son appartement. Devenait-elle complètement gaga de ce petit pour penser à lui alors qu'elle embrassait un garçon ?!

★★★★★★★★★★

Neji revenait de la demeure des Hyuuga. Le père d'Hinata l'avait convoqué, voulant des nouvelles de sa famille régulièrement… sans que celle-ci ne le sache bien évidemment! Le jeune homme, qui aimait beaucoup sa cousine, malgré les airs distants qu'il prenait souvent, le faisait plus que volontiers. Même s'il n'appréciait pas énormément Hiashi, il était content pour Hinata. Que son père ne s'occupe pas uniquement de sa petite sœur, Hanabi.

Sur son chemin, il s'arrêta au stand de ramen Ichiraku, et s'étonna de ne pas voir Naruto. A sa place se trouvait Ten-Ten et Lee, ses anciens coéquipiers. Il les salua et commanda.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici Neji, dit Ten-Ten, tu nous as manqué.

- C'est vrai, Ne-ne! N'oublie pas des anciens copains! s'exclama Lee.

- Hmm. J'ai beaucoup de missions en ce moment. Nous sommes en manque de ninjas.

- Pauvre Neji… murmura Ten-Ten, j'aimerai beaucoup faire une mission avec toi mais tu es d'un niveau trop élevé pour moi!

- Moi, je suis ok, pointa Lee, mais en ce moment, je fais souvent équipe avec Shino, Sakura et Naruto. La dernière fois je devais être avec Sasuke, mais il n'est pas venu.

Neji réagit au prénom de l'Uchiha.

- Des nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs?

- Aucune, répondit Ten-Ten. Par contre Tsunade devrait revenir ce week-end pour un petit moment.

_Où te caches-tu Uchiha Sasuke?_

★★★★★★★★★★

- Mais le bébé n'a pas été sage ! Il faut lui donner la fessée hein mon chéri ? dit Momoko.

- Oui, donnons lui la fessée… répondit Sasuke d'un ton **très** enthousiaste.

- Pan ! Pan ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant le popotin de sa poupée, voilà, maintenant papa va changer sa couche parce qu'elle a fait caca !

Momoko présenta le « bébé » à Sasuke qui fit une petite grimace avant de prendre la poupée de mauvais gré. Il avait été obligé d'accepter de jouer au papa et à la maman pour qu'elle arrête enfin de pleurer ! Ses cris étaient une arme redoutable ! Et Kiba allait payer !

- Mais tu le fais pas bien ! Elle a mal ! Tu la pinces ! fit remarquer la petite.

- Mais c'est qu'une stupide poupée ! On s'en fout ! s'emporta Sasuke, au bord de la crise de nerf, tiens, regarde, elle crie pas et je la secoue dans tous les sens ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner le bébé au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais c'est méchant… commença-t-elle à murmurer en reniflant.

- Non non c'est bon ! paniqua Sasuke, effrayé qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer, je vais la changer gentiment ! Voilà ! Gentil bébé ! Regarde je lui fais même un bisou !

Il souriait d'un air crispé en collant sa joue contre celle de la poupée. Momoko les regarda un instant et essuya ses yeux.

- Moi aussi je peux avoir un bisou ? demanda-t-elle, ravie.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça ?? s'exclama Sasuke, la tête entre ses mains.

★★★★★★★★★★

- On est rentrés ! cria Hinata.

- C'est bizarre, c'est tout calme… remarqua Kiba.

- Peut-être qu'il leur ait arrivé quelque chose ? s'affola-t-elle.

- Mais non, ils vont bien, regarde ! dit-il en indiquant les deux petits occupés à jouer à la dinette dans le fond du salon.

Ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Sasuke avait l'air tout à fait enchanté de goûter à la boisson imaginaire, en levant le petit doigt pour faire comme les aristocrates.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

Sasuke sursauta à l'entente de la voix d'Hinata et lâcha sa tasse.

- Mais fais attention ! Tu as tout renversé ! gronda Momoko.

- Mais ya rien dedans, abrutie !

- Mais-euh…

- Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Excuse-toi ! lui fit remarquer Hinata.

- Je m'excuse, maugréa-t-il avant de se lever et de se coller contre Hinata.

- Je t'ai manqué ? chuchota-t-elle.

_**Beaucoup**__ plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !_

Sasuke hocha la tête et elle sourit en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Kiba, de son côté s'occupa de Momoko.

Les deux « intrus » restèrent encore un peu pour discuter et Sasuke se sentit tout léger, quand, enfin, Kiba annonça qu'ils devaient partir.

- Il faut que je la ramène chez ma tante ! expliqua-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Sasuke l'observait s'affairer pour rassembler ses affaires et celles de Momoko et se diriger vers la sortie de l'appart. La petite sortit et il s'attendait à ce que l'autre énergumène fasse de même mais voilà qu'il restait encore un peu !

- En tout cas j'ai passé une super soirée avec toi ! dit-il à Hinata, on se voit bientôt ?

Elle hocha la tête et il posa une main derrière son dos pour la ramener à lui et l'embrasser. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et sortit ensuite. Hinata ferma la porte et se tourna vers Sasuke. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_**QU'EST-CE QU'IL VENAIT DE FAIRE L'ABRUTI ??!!!**_

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	9. Partie IX

* * *

**U L T R A V I O L E T**

* * *

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Partie IX**

_Où Sasuke joue au docteur_**  
**

Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions. Hinata sortait vraiment avec… avec ce truc ? Avec Kiba ?! Il repassait dans sa tête la scène du baiser, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir !

Il sortit de son lit et grimpa dans celui de Hinata. La jeune femme dormait encore. Il la contempla longuement. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait sortir avec un gars comme Kiba ? Il trouvait ça totalement absurde !

Sa main se porta instinctivement vers la joue de Hinata, qu'il caressa doucement avant de balayer les cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir son visage. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et finit par se rendormir.

**[…]**

Les journaux répandaient de plus en plus de rumeurs sur la disparition mystérieuse de Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi cet imbécile ne le contactait pas ?? Il allait vraiment être considéré comme un traître s'il s'était enfuit...

**[…]**

Sasuke se réveilla après s'être reçu quelques coups involontaires dans le ventre. Il se massa en émettant un petit grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Hinata était en sueurs, gigotant dans tous les sens. Son visage était livide, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Inquiet, il passa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant. Comment faire pour la soigner ? Elle délirait un peu et racontait des choses incompréhensibles.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et trempa un gant de toilette dans de l'eau glacée, il l'essora et revint immédiatement au chevet de la jeune femme pour appliquer le linge mouillé sur son front. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et entrouvrit ses yeux.

- Ca fait du bien…

- Tu es très malade ! Où sont les médicaments ? Qu'est-ce que je peux te donner ?! s'affola-t-il.

- Je n'ai que des pastilles pour la gorge… Je, je n'ai plus de médicaments… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis forte, j'irai mieux très bientôt…

_Elle irait mieux, bon œil ! _pensa Sasuke. Deux heures plus tard son état s'était encore aggravé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il détestait Kiba, moins il le voyait, meilleur il se portait. Mais là, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence !

Il composa ainsi le numéro du fauteur de troubles.

_Allez, décroche !!_

« Vous êtes bien au 06-**-**-**-**, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez… »

Sasuke éteignit le téléphone rageusement et ré-essaya une deuxième, puis une troisième, et enfin une quatrième fois ! Ce mec ne servait vraiment à rien ! Quand il avait besoin de lui il était injoignable !

Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule, Hinata n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en se tapant la tête.

Il fouilla dans toute la maison, à la recherche d'un annuaire. Il le trouva dans le placard à chaussures.

- Alors…fit-il en l'ouvrant, docteur, docteur Docteur ! J'ai trouvé !

Il prit un nom qui sonnait bien et appela. Il tomba de suite sur la secrétaire et il s'expliqua, indiquant qu'il avait besoin qu'il vienne à domicile.

Quelques minutes après, le rendez-vous était fixé… trois heures encore ! Si il savait que c'était Sasuke Uchiha qui l'appelait il se serait peut-être plus pressé ! Parfois, la célébrité, ça aide…

Il retourna au chevet de Hinata et remit en place le gant qui était tombé.

- Hinata… J'ai appelé le docteur, il arrivera bientôt…

Elle bougea légèrement la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle avait entendu mais qu'elle était trop fatiguée et faible pour répondre.

Sasuke se cala à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il avait envie qu'elle guérisse vite. La voir ainsi le faisait souffrir lui aussi…

**[…]**

Le médecin arriva enfin, il ausculta Hinata pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de diagnostiquer bon nombre de médicaments. Il donna la feuille à Sasuke.

- Il faudra qu'elle prenne tout ceci dès ce soir pour au moins calmer la fièvre et diminuer la douleur. Elle ne doit pas se fatiguer, et ne pas sortir du lit jusqu'à demain. Normalement elle sera totalement guérie avant la fin de la semaine, si elle prend bien tous les médicaments.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il attendait que le médecin parte mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce… Évidemment ! Il attendait qu'on le paie !

- C'est combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça vous fera 30 euros.

Sasuke alla fouiller dans le sac de Hinata et en sortit son porte-feuille. Il n'y avait qu'un billet de 50 euros et un peu de monnaie… Il prit l'argent qu'il donna au médecin.

Il repaiera tout ça.

**[…]**

Maintenant, les médicaments… Il prit les clés et la carte vitale de la jeune femme et sortit de l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait seul depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce corps…

Dans la rue, il se sentait un peu perdu, tout était si grand ! Il interpella le premier passant qu'il croisa pour demander le chemin vers la pharmacie la plus proche. On la lui indiqua et il courut vers la direction indiquée. Il fallait vite que Hinata se soigne !

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver l'endroit. De plus, il n'y avait pratiquement personne et il fut servit rapidement. En sortant, il se cogna à quelqu'un et fit tomber son sac.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe! Gémit-il.

- Excuse moi petit…

Sasuke leva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tsunade !

- VOUS ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oh ! Mais c'est le petit Sasuke ! Alors comment se passe ta vie avec la gentille Hinata ?

- Je vais vous… quoi ? Comment savez-vous que je vis avec Hinata ?

- Je sais pas mal de choses. Apparemment mon petit jutsu t'a aidé à devenir plus généreux… non ? J'ai l'impression que tu arrives à te préoccuper d'une femme. Je me trompe ?

Sasuke resta interdit et ne répondit pas.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Faîtes-moi redevenir normal !

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu le mérites.

- Alors allez-y !

- Mais le souhaites-tu vraiment ? Maintenant ?

- Bien entendu ! Quelle question !

- Si je te fais redevenir comme avant, tu ne pourras pas soigner Hinata. Sache qu'elle ne te connaît que sous cette forme. Elle ne connaît pas le Sasuke Uchiha. Tu seras un étranger pour elle. Comment feras-tu ?

Sasuke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas penser à tout ça.

- Mais quand me retransformerez-vous alors ?

- Quand nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau…

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle ! Vous vous foutez vraiment de moi ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

- Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré vraiment Hinata, tu n'aurais jamais pu apprendre à la connaître. Si tu veux, je peux également te faire revenir en arrière. Mais ça effacera tous tes souvenirs d'elle.

La réponse vint immédiatement :

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veut pas l'oublier ! La rencontrer… c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée !

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit-elle simplement en souriant gentiment, nous nous reverrons bientôt Sasuke, je te le promet. Si tu es aussi gentil tu redeviendras grand très bientôt…

**[…]**

A peine rentré, Sasuke se jeta dans la chambre de Hinata. Elle était réveillée, mais toujours aussi pâle. Il s'empressa de lui donner les médicaments et elle le remercia en lui adressant ce sourire dont il ne pouvait plus se passer… Oui, sans elle, il n'était rien. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui le fasse se sentir si bien…

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


End file.
